One And Only
by Hotchocolate345
Summary: Finn is sent to Aaa after his 17th birthday. Marshall Lee is grocery shopping, and found something new to entertain him in his long immortal life. FxM, Rated T, OneShot, first Adventure Time uploaded here please like :)


_**A/N possible one shot might not make another so don't expect one**_  
_**longest thing I've ever wrote...ever**_  
_**Hope you crazies like it :)**_

_**WARNINGS: Guy crushes and fluffiness first FxM fanfic so love or hate however you like all comments are welcome**_

_**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Pen Ward not me if it was there'd be more marceline and fionna and cake eps :)**_

Chapter 1 and only

It was an average day in Aaa; well for Marshall Lee it was grocery day. Hunt for strawberries and anything red, maybe go to Choose Geese for some blood since she always kept some for him, steal some red candies from Gummie's castle. Aaa was cloudy today so it was perfect to do some shopping.

After picking up some witch and cat blood from Choosie and some fruit from garden prince he was about to stop over at the Candy Kingdom when he noticed something different over there, it was an eerie quite he'd never experienced at the crazy usually noisy kingdom.

Rushing into the gates he noticed no one outside and flew into one of the many castle windows, where, of course, he found all of the candy people welcoming someone. Gumball and Peppermint maid were at the front of the room. Fiona and Cake were also in attendance.

''Citizens and common visitors of Candy Kingdom I have some astounding news!'' Gumball stated with a hilariously large smile on his face. ''We have a very important person here with us-'' Marshall was thinking this was going to be some stupid_ 'Welcome sir Prince of nowhere!'_ and decided to turn around when he heard the rest of Gummie's sentence.  
''Finn The Human Boy! Finn you can come out now.'' A boy who looked to be around 17, with a light blue hoodie green t shirt, and blue jeans came out.

He looked kinda geeky with thick rimmed glasses that had tape on the nose and longish blonde hair that came down to his neck and a white unbuttoned bear hat similar to Fionna's bunny hat. He had green/blue eyes that looked childish and serious at the same time. Finn had a tattered green backpack on with tons of swords hanging out.

''Mathematical place you got here Gumball, you guys are pretty righteous too!'' Finn stated with a huge smile. The crowd of candy cheered and blabbed with excitement over meeting a second human. Finn was clearly wearing the smart glasses Fiona got from Choosie and nearly destroyed the universe with. Marshall smirked. Finn looked up for one second and locked eye contact with the dark haired teen for a split second before Marsh turned and left to finish his groceries.

**~*

Jake had given Finn a strange stone for his birthday, he found it in a witch's house while waiting to get some weird ancient fruit. Neither of them had any idea what its purpose held so they decided maybe the nerd glasses would help. They did...and sent both of them into the alternate universe of Aaa. Because Finn still had the glasses on he thought it best if Jake stayed behind, Finn was old enough to take care of himself and Jake had to take care of his puppy rainicorns, so Jake went back the way they came, and Finn set off to find the candy kingdom.

Although Finn wanted to hang with Gumball he still wanted to find out who that person was near the window. So biding the candy people adieu he walked into the woods in front of the Candy Kingdom; between the Grasslands and Candy Kingdom.

''Oh Gob! I forgot to get those candies darn it!'' someone screamed in anger.  
Finn looked around, no one was visible.  
''Hello?'' He asked in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. There was a noise of someone falling over and a loud grunt. Then the strange boy from earlier popped out from the bushes, no longer flying but crawling.

''Its not polite to scare a vampire you know.''

Finn knelt down to help the poor guy up. ''Sorry, I didn't know you were here till you yelled about candies.'' Finn continued. ''I'm F-''

''I know, I was at the entrance ceremony.''At remembering the ceremony Finn blushed slightly. ''I'm Marshall Lee The Vampire King." He said getting a good look at the boy. "You know," Marshall said floating around Finn multiple times, Finn's eyes trailed behind as he did so. "for a guy you're pretty cute."

Finn frowned. "Why does every one say that?" Marshall smirked. This boy is pretty strange.

"Maybe cuz its true, Finn." Marsh answered, not floating around him anymore. "And those nerd glasses aren't helping your case much." He said winking seductively. Finn blushed once again.

"Seeing as you are indeed flirting with me," Finn said with a cough. Marshall was making him very nervous. "Your tactics for making my brain go cablooey are working." Marshall floated close to his face, making Finn's blush darker.

"Oh really?" He smiled playfully. "Then why aren't you flirting back?"

Finn looked into his dark red misleading eyes before looking away. He scratched the back of his head before admitting immaturely, "I don't know how to flirt...especially not with a guy. I just know it when i see it." He blushed at how truthful he was.

The most perfect sounding laughter rang through the forest, it was husky, deep, and oddly seductive. It also caused Finn to get pissed at the one who happened to be laughing.  
"OMIGOSH REALLY?!...No way dude!" Marsh said throwing an arm over Finn's shoulders. Wiping a tear from his eye he sighed and turned to look at a beet red Finn. "Don't worry bout it, that junk doesn't matter when you look the way you do." He said genuinely smiling at the shorter blonde.

Finn's smart glasses kicked into high gear at that. "...Marshall," he said choosing his words wisely. The human turned to look at the vampire. "are you into dudes the way birds are into insects?"

Marshall had a quizzical look on his face before realizing what he meant. He laughed shortly, still not moving his arm. "You just noticed?"

"I had an inkling you you were with the look you gave me at the entrance ceremony."Finn said pushing up his glasses.

"What about you pretty boy?"

"I am no pretty boy!" He said turning to fully face Marshall with his anger.  
"...and...I can really go either way, i mean all the girls in my world either are to old or like girls so..." He looked away and lightly blushed.

"So you like guys, but still like girls?" Marsh asked rhetorically. "Sounds pretty hot." He said smirking again.

Finn looked up the blush from before unchanging, Marshall was so understanding, he couldn't imagine what Jake would say if he ever told him. Finn smiled slightly before lightly pecking Marshall on the lips.  
It was short and the moment was missed instantly.

"What was that for?"

"No reason," Finn answered smiling.

"Hey, you wanna stay at my place since you got no where else to go?"  
Finn thought for a moment, the glasses thought it'd be a pretty good idea (more like impulse glasses if you ask me) so he agreed.


End file.
